Coming Soon
Here's what's coming for Everquest II Heroic Characters * Instantly create and play a level 85 character * Fully geared and ready to fight * Pre-assigned Character Template * Flying Mount included * Earn abilities faster up to 280 points * Auto-spend ability points for easy growth * Heroic journey begins in Iceclad Ocean (completely re-itemized) * Heroic characters can be played for free EQ2 Expansion: "Tears of Veeshan" EQ2's 10th expansion sets players against the mighty Kerafyrm, nerd chills are anticipated. As long-time EQ devotees in both its current incarnations, there are certain words that very quickly stir a player's blood and they include "Kerafyrm" and "Veeshan". In EverQuest II's 10th expansion, Tears of Veeshan, not only is SOE making us feel old that there are so many expansions, but the team is firmly pressing some very large lore buttons to make Norrathians quake with delight and fear. This is a High Level Dungeon expansion that contains One Overland * "The Eternal Breedlands" (where all dragons go to die) ** Has: *** Adventure Content *** Raid Content *** Collections *** Merchant Areas *** Tradeskill Areas *** Hidden Content ** You'll be able to: *** Interact with lots of Dragons **** Each dragon influences the area around it *** Partake in lots of story-lines involving **** History **** Challenges **** Dragon Politics Two Brand New Shithar Themes Nine new Dungeons # Chamber of Stasis # # # # # # # # Depth of Content In the form of * Signature quests * Mission system * New Collection sets * More Point of Interest and Storyline quests * Every dungeon will have several stories with lots to do * New cool "Dragon Abilities" ** New Dragon AAs *** Will be paired and themed from an existing legendary dragon Increased AA Points * Starting at level 10: ** Healers will get Beroshi (sp?) AAs ** Fighters will get Yelinak (sp?) AAs ** Mages will get Trakanon (sp?) AAs ** Scouts will get Dusicar (sp?) AAs * Alternate Ability points will increase by 20 from 320 to 340 total points New Itemization Plan * More Choices * More Flexibility Mercenary Slots * You'll be able to store more than one mercenary * Switch them out at your convenience Tier 4 Guild Halls * For Freeport and Qeynos * Lots more room to store stuff Qeynos T4 Guild Hall Freeport T4 Guild Hall Dungeon Finder Revamp'd * Improved * Updated * Added To * Fix Matchmaker for the Battlegrounds New Class Added * Channeler Class (NEW) added ** Unique mechanics ** Unique abilities ** Priest Archetype ** Includes Pet *** Construct Pet *** (Power source for Priest) *** Completely customizable *** Gather parts from around Norrath for your pet *** Your pet will gain unique abilities *** Abilities and Parts are completely independent (mix & match at will) *** Build your pet the way you want *** Appearance items for pets to further customize your pet *** Primary weapon is a Bow *** Wears Leather armor With the action putting heroes in the Eternal Broodlands, players will rediscover Lord Yelinak, now serving as the keeper of the Vesspyr Isles. Apparently Kerafyrm the Awakened is splitting asunder the veil between worlds through the use of his stolen Tear. As soon as Kerafyrm gets involved—whether he is slumbering or not—the stakes rise instantly and the new expansion hints at much drama and epic battle, with the promise that players will bear witness to the dawning of a new Age. Players who dare to broach the threshold of EverQuest II: Tears of Veeshan—known coloquially as buying it—can expect a variety of large additions including: ::*Overland Dragon Realm - Adventure, amenities, quests, collections, and more! ::*New Dungeons (9) ::*New Channeler Class! ::*Dragon-themed AAs ::*New itemization focused on flexibility ::*Variety of Quests - Signature, story, point-of-interest & dropped quests, missions, collections ::*AA limit raised to 340 ::*Tradeskill apprentice items ::*New PvP item tier You won't have to wait long to attempt to turn the tide against Kerafyrm's draconic army, Tears of Veeshan will arrive later this year. Category:Browse Category:EQ2 Category:GU68